It's all Your Fault, Gourry!
by Spellcastre
Summary: Lina isn't exactly happy hearing that she is going to be a mother. Her natural instinct, of course, is to blame her spouse for everything. The Slayers group has a long nine months ahead of them... L/G with sides A/Z & X/F.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Slayers isn't mine and what not. I mean, it's OBVIOUS that it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. (The lucky creator with the good mind, ya know?) Anyway, this story is for entertainment only and is not meant for sale or profit and such.

A/N: Heeey! My, it's been awhile since I wrote a Slayers ficcy hasn't it? My last Slayers story was…wait…was it MAZOKUWING? WHOA! It really HAS been awhile! Well, ::ahem::, this is my first time attempting at a Lina/Gourry story. (They're my favorite Slayers couple, and I've never written them. I feel…so bad…)

Gourry might be a bit OOC, 'cause he's not purposely stupid half the time. I make him partially intelligent in this fic, hope you don't mind.

There WILL be side couples, of course. Probably since I'm only actually quite good at Xelloss/Filia and I want to try my hand at Zel/Ameria as well…(and yes, in my story Zel and Ameria have children. Have mercy on poor Zelgadiss. ^^;;)

Please tell me if this fic stinks, and if I should continue, and other nonsense that you reviewers may be able to conjure up because every review that does not call the author something stupid is a good review. 

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

****

"It's all your fault, Gourry!"

By: Spellcaster the Diamond

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the Saillune castle. The sky was clear and the wind was just right. The day was perfect. That is, until…

"WHAT?!?!"

The loud voice of Lina Inverse, who, actually, had recently become Lina Gabriev, came out of Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune (Greywers)'s room.

Gourry Gabriev was sitting outside of Ameria's room when Lina's voice shot out of it. Zelgadiss Greywers also heard the loud shout, causing his daughter, Emily, so hold onto his cape a bit tighter, and causing his son, Zelimier, to yank out yet another chunk of his hair.

"Ouch! Zelimier, please stop doing that to my hair…"

Zelimier just giggled as if yanking his father's hair was the most amusing thing in the world to do. (Unfortunately for Zelgadiss, in Zelimier's eyes, it WAS the most amusing thing in the world to do.)

Inside her room, however, was where Ameria had to put up with Lina's reaction.

"No, wait, that just can't be! Try it again!" Lina ordered. 

"No, Lina-san! It's final and you can't change what happening!"

Lina sighed and then said, "Wait a second. You can't be so sure because you haven't had much training here. We need someone who can for sure give us an accurate answer. Sylphiel! Yes, send for Sylphiel!"

"Lina-san, you know for a fact that I am as good as Sylphiel-san! Plus, she's probably busy at this time! We shouldn't bother her!"

"But…but…" Lina failed in protesting, for she knew that she couldn't fight what was already set in her future.

"Now I suggest you go out there and tell everybody else," Ameria said, "oh, and congratulations."

"Heh…thanks, Ameria," Lina said and tried her best to smile.

Ameria smiled at Lina and then led her out the door.

* * *

Once Lina stepped out of Ameria's room, she went over to Gourry and slapped him on top of his head.

"THANKS A LOT, GOURRY!" yelled Lina.

Gourry blinked, "What?"

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

Zel blinked a few times, and then he realized what was going on.

"Woah, woah, Lina. You don't mean to tell us that--" Zelgadiss began, but stopped himself.

Lina sighed. "Yeah, Zel, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking I think you're probably right…"

Gourry cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I don't read minds. So Lina, could you PLEASE tell me what is going on?"

Lina sat down beside him and whispered, "Gourry, we are going to be parents…"

Gourry's eyes widened, "No way…"

Lina mumbled, "My thoughts exactly. I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."

"Well, there's no twisting fate around, Lina," Zelgadiss said, and just as the word 'Lina' has popped out of his mouth, Zelimier yanked yet another chunk of his father's hair.

Zelgadiss used all his might not to yell, "OUCH, GODDAMMIT!!!!" in front of his 5-year-old son and 3-year-old daughter (and yes, he succeeded.) 

Ameria noticed that Zelgadiss wasn't very pleased with the current situation in which his head had to be in quite a lot of pain, and took Zelimier away from the reach of his father temporarily.

Lina groaned.

"Don't worry, Lina-san, these things don't always happen," Ameria reassured her friend, who didn't seem to be convinced at all.

Then a familiar voice chimed behind them, "So, Lina is actually going to have to face motherhood," then the voice snickered in an amused way.

****

Lina turned around, "Xelloss! What are YOU doing here?"

Zelgadiss groaned at the sight of the Mazoku. 

"What? Is it bad if I give you a congratulations?"

"You sure have a very funny way of saying 'congratulations,' Xelloss…" Lina growled out.

Xelloss just smirked, and then, after a long silence between the group, he finally said, "I wish you good luck in the long months ahead." Then he cackled and disappeared.

A/N: Dang, that was a short chapter… 

Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank goodness I didn't bring Sylphiel in. I probably would've destroyed the whole plotline, not to mention I'd probably make Sylphiel even more of a ditz than she is supposed to be (no offense to Sylphiel lovers.)

In the next chapter (if you want a next chapter,) there will most likely be: Xelloss goes over to Filia's pottery shop and tells her of the news, then attempts to persuade her to come visit the companions that she hasn't seen for over three years…

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR BAD!

::takes out yo-yo:: You will click on submit review, you will leave a review. You will click on submit review, you will leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 people!

A/N: So I continue! Yay. Rejoice. Not really. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it has a bit of X/F in it. Hahaha. Of course, there WILL be a little bit of OOC-ness, but I think you guys can take it. Thanks for the comments!!!!

****

"It's all your fault, Gourry!"

Chapter 2

By: Spellcaster the Diamond

Filia sat down and sighed. A good day's work had been done. Val was asleep as well, thank goodness. She could finally relax. Relaxing was the one thing that she needed most at the time.

Of course, she was NOT expecting…

"Why HELLO there, Fi-chan!" 

Filia stood up in an instant, feeling her tail slowly wave back and forth in the air.

"Namagomi! Why did you have to scare me like that! Oh, and don't call me 'Fi-chan,' I've told you that countless times…"

Xelloss smirked and responded with, "But it suits you so well! …Fi-chan."

"Argh!"

Xelloss had to laugh at that. He had been visiting her at least once a week for five years, and he could tell that she had pretty much gotten used to him, but if you interrupt Filia from her relaxation, you get yelled at. It was a very amusing thing for Xelloss to observe.

"Xelloss?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you come here just to annoy me?" Filia asked again, not exactly amused and ready to mace him if the answer was yes.

Xelloss smiled and shook his head.

Filia's mouth dropped in shock. 'Wow. That's rather amazing, he normally just visits either to annoy me or for the sake of visiting!'

"So, what's going on? Why did you come here? What is this about?" Filia asked.

"It's about Lina."

"Lina-san? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's WRONG."

Filia was getting fed up with Xelloss. He may not have come to JUST annoy her, but obviously, annoying her was part of his visit.

"Xelloss, I have a mace, and I know how to use it. Now tell me what you came to tell me."

Xelloss laughed.

"Alright. Lina is…well…pregnant…at the time being." Xelloss said, a bit nervously.

Filia's mouth dropped open.

'Lina-san?! Is he serious? This has got to be some sick joke. Right?' 

As if reading her mind, Xelloss shook his head.

Filia's head began to feel a bit funny. She could never picture Lina being a parent. Wait a second. There was one more question to be asked.

"Is Gourry the--" Filia began to ask, but didn't need to finish, because Xelloss nodded.

Filia gave a slight nervous laugh. "I think I'll go check on Val. Hehe…heh."

When she finally reached Val, he opened his eyes and Filia smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart, mommy's here." 

Val smiled and reached his arms out to her.

Filia carefully lifted him up and smiled. 

Xelloss smiled from outside the baby's bedroom door. He couldn't help it. He just thought that Filia made a great mother. However, when was Filia actually going to have a child of her own? Not one that she was destined to raise because of a battle, but one of her own blood?

Then he remembered that she was the only Golden Dragon left.

Filia saw him there, and she let a smile grow on her face when she saw him lost in thought. It didn't make him look as annoying as he normally was.

"What are you thinking about?" Filia interrogated.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much." Xelloss responded.

Filia raised an eyebrow. Xelloss could be such a liar sometimes. Often times he was quite good at it, but when it came to thoughts, he couldn't lie well at all.

"Oh, come on, tell me."

"You'd hit me."

"I've brought this down upon myself. I PROMISE I won't hit you."

Xelloss cleared his throat. "Fine then. I was just asking myself when you were going to have children of your own, since you seem to deal well with motherhood. However, then I remembered that…"

Filia nodded. She held Val a little closer to her.

"There's really nothing I can do, Xelloss. The Golden Dragon bloodline ends here."

Xelloss sighed. "Well…you COULD find another dragon and semi-continue it with half-breeds."

Filia gave him the 'are you an idiot?' look. "Do you know how hard that would be? The only other dragon that I've seen is Val, and it CAN'T be him. I adopted him."

Xelloss cringed at the rather unpleasant picture in his head and shrugged.

Filia sighed and said, "Though I wish there was something I could do."

"You could go with the half-breed idea and find a human or…some other species…of some sort." Xelloss suggested and shrugged again. A small blush crept onto his cheeks at the mentioning, but he hid it very well.

Filia blushed. "Are you crazy?!?! Do you know what happens if a dragon mates with a species other than another dragon??"

Xelloss blinked. He had never heard of this before.

"It will be like a human gestation! For a dragon! We'd have to stay in our human form for Nine Months and everything! I'm not willing to give up that. Humans go through too much."

Xelloss shook his head. "Yes, I guess that WOULD be very unfortunate for you, huh? Well then, I'm quite sure that your bloodline _does_ end here."

There was a long silence between them. Neither one of them knew exactly what to say to the other one.

"So…" Xelloss finally said, breaking the annoying quietness that had recently hung in the air.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come back with me to watch over Lina? I bet the whole gang would be happy to see you again. I'm also quite sure that Ameria and Zelgadiss's children would enjoy meeting you!"

Filia raised an eyebrow at him again. "Children? How come you only informed me of one of them?!"

Xelloss cringed. "Oops. Must have forgotten. Orders and all." Then he laughed nervously.

"You blame everything on your position, don't you?"

"That's one of the things I love about being a Mazoku."

Filia rolled her eyes. "Well, I would, but what about Val? I don't want to leave him here, but I don't want to put him in a new surrounding quite yet either."

"Leave him with Jiras!"

Filia's eyes widened with shock.

"No way, Xelloss! He's so…so little. He needs me here."

"But he gets along quite well with Jiras, and Jiras likes him. You should trust my honesty, because you know that it doesn't happen very often," Xelloss responded and gave her a small smirk.

Filia sighed, and for some reason, she couldn't refuse. Plus, she would get to see her friends once more. Who knew when that chance might have come again.

She nodded, and, very reluctantly set Val back down in his wooden crib, and kissed his forehead. Then she motioned for Xelloss to follow her so that she could tell Jiras the favor that she needed from him.

After she had said her good-bye's properly, Filia followed Xelloss outside.

"Tell me where they are," she said, putting her hands on her hips. It seemed as if doing that put a barrier between her and the Mazoku in front of her.

Xelloss sighed, "It would be a lot easier if I just took you myself…"

Filia rolled her eyes. "No, I am not traveling in the same portal as a Mazoku."

He shrugged and told her the directions extremely carefully. 

"So here is where we make this fun, now, Filia."

Filia blinked. "Fun?"

"Yes. We have a race to see who gets there first." 

Filia nodded. "Alright…but I'll beat the heck out of you."

When she said this, Xelloss had an extremely wicked grin on his facial features that told Filia that he was hiding something.

"You know a shortcut, don't you?"

He simply responded with, "Sore wa himitsu desu," and disappeared.

"XELLOSS!!!! YOU FILTHY NAMAGOMI!!!!" Filia yelled after him, turned into a dragon, and flew off towards where Xelloss had told her to go. 

* * *

Zelgadiss held a piece of chicken in Lina's groggy and unhappy face.

"Lina? Want some?"

Contrary to what she would have normally done, which was grabbed the chicken at the speed of light and began eating it immediately, Lina just groaned and responded with, "No thanks Zel, I'm not hungry."

Zelgadiss Greywers nearly keeled over in shock.

"Lina, I know that your situation makes you feel uncomfortable, but PLEASE keep acting like your normal self and eat!"

Lina was a bit surprised that Zel was actually telling her to eat.

Gourry nodded in approval to Zel's comment. "Zelgadiss is right, Lina. You have to eat."

Lina sighed, not being able to refuse Gourry at the moment. "Alright…"

She took the piece of chicken out of Zelgadiss's hand and took a bite. 

"Hey! This is good!" 

After that, Lina went about like she normally would, eating away without a care in the world.

Normally Gourry would have "fought" with her for a few pieces, but he only took the few bit that he could he could without Lina glaring at him and claiming that it was hers. If she did, then he would back off, unlike usual times.

After the meal, Lina retreated to her room, as she had done so for about a week now. In her room, she thought over things that normally had never bothered her before. She was having a debate with herself. However, she didn't know which side of her mind should win and which side should lose, because is she had a different opponent, it was easy to push herself to win. But when her mind had regrets about having Gourry's child, and then had happy thoughts, she had no clue which one she should trust!

After Lina had been in there for about an hour, Gourry knocked on her door. 

"Who is it?" Lina asked.

"It's Gourry. May I come in?"

Lina sat up and smiled. Then she said, "Sure, why not?"

Gourry opened the door, stepped in, and quietly closed it. He turned to face Lina, and the two stared at each other for a few moments. Maybe they didn't know what to say, or they were content with gazing into the others eyes and trying their best to read the others thoughts.

Finally, Lina turned her head away from Gourry's gaze for a fraction of a second, but that's all it took for the connection to be over. Then, looking back at him again, she asked, "Do you wanna take a seat? Or are you content with standing there and letting your legs get tired?"

He chuckled and took her offer. As he sat down on the bed, she smiled and a blush grew on her cheeks.

"So…" Lina said, trying to think o a subject. "Um, so where's Ameria?"

  
"Talking with Zelgadiss and trying to keep Zelimier away from him."

Lina laughed. "Typical, typical."

Silence remained for a few moments.

"Look, Lina, I know you're scared."

Lina looked up as she heard Gourry speak. She clenched her fists slightly. Then, in a slightly choked up voice, she said, "Yeah. Very."

Gourry sighed and knew she had more to say.

"It's just…it can be so dangerous. It's frightening! I don't like the feeling one bit, Gourry! Not at all! It's all your fault!" She yelled.

'What the heck, Lina?' she thought to herself as she felt her eyes beginning to feel a bit hot. 'You're going to cry? Just over this? Just over a fear? Is this how much it can affect you?? No. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…'

However, what truly happened was against what her thoughts wanted. Her body had reacted to her soul, and a few tears began to fall down her face.

Gourry gently put his arms around Lina, and she let the silent tears fall with her head on his chest.

"It'll be all right, Lina," he said while stroking her hair. "It has to be.

Lina nodded, trying to believe him.

She only hoped that his soothing words were true.

A/N: Well, a long chapter to make up for the short first one. This was rather odd, hope you don't hate me for my bad romance. I wish I could write L/G. I feel so bad.

(BTW, 21 pages on this chappie. ::pants like heck:: )

OH WELL!!!! Tell me if it was good or not PLEASE!!!! I'm begging you!

Actually, nevermind that. Look at this instead.

::Spellcaster pulls out yo-yo:: You will click on submit review, you will leave a review. You will click on submit review, you will leave a review… 


End file.
